


Sparklings on the loose!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [140]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Team Prime tries to sneak past Arcee and Cliffjumper...





	1. Shhhh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Team Prime tries to sneak past Arcee and Cliffjumper...


	2. Shhhh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee goes to check on the Sparklings only to discover they are not where she left them!


	3. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the sleeping quarters!


	4. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having contacted Perceptor, he has what might work to turn Team Prime back to adults. Arcee and Cliffjumper can only hope it arrives soon!


End file.
